


A Kind of Magic

by blackrose1002



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop #32 of Klaine Road Trip 2015 </p><p>Kurt and Blaine visit Wroclaw in Poland. Join them in their journey and let yourself be enraptured by some beautiful views, old buildings, unusual monuments and... wait, dwarfs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, this little fic was written for the [Klaine Road Trip 2015](http://klaineroadtrip2015.tumblr.com/), a wonderful project on tumblr that I'm honoured to be a part of :)
> 
> Check out the photos of the places Kurt and Blaine visit in Wroclaw - the sneak-peek is [here](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/126430373064/my-sneak-peek-for-klaine-road-trip-2015)!  
> And if you wanna reblog the fic on tumblr? You can do it [here](http://klaineroadtrip2015.tumblr.com/post/128261019411/klaine-road-trip-2015-wroclaw-poland)!

“Kuuuuuurt.” Blaine whined, as he stopped in the narrow corridor, bent in half, panting and trying to catch his breath. “Are we there yet?”

“Does it look like we are?” Came the snarky reply from his husband who was a few stairs ahead of him and who sounded just as breathless. “Come on, Blaine, I’m sure we’re almost there.”

“You said that last time I asked!”

“Which wasn’t even _two minutes_ ago.” Kurt said and fixed him with a pointed glare. “I’m sure it’ll be worth it, they say the view is to die for.” He added, as he resumed the climb upstairs.

“I bet it is, especially if people _die_ on their way there.” Blaine muttered, but took a deep breath and followed his husband, internally cursing the damn tower.

It was all Kurt’s idea. After they checked into their hotel late last night and were lying on the bed, he started gushing about that church, St. Elizabeth’s Church and its tower, about the view and about all the beautiful photos they could take and send to their friends and family. Blaine expressed his doubts after reading about “quite an exhausting way up”, as the guide book said, but then Kurt did that thing with his tongue, and Blaine was pretty sure that he would have agreed to anything Kurt asked for in that moment. Which is exactly how Blaine found himself in the winding, narrow corridor, with the steep flight of never-ending stairs.

After a few more minutes of climbing, Blaine let himself hope that the end of the torture was close when the sound of Kurt’s footsteps faded away and the corridor suddenly turned left. He reached the 262nd step, according to his counting and his relief quickly vanished when he found his husband standing in the small room with, oh, what a surprise, another staircase. Kurt smiled at him sympathetically and briefly glanced around before kissing him lightly on a cheek.

“We’re almost there, B.” He said and grabbed his hand, tugging him in the direction of the stairs. “I wish I knew a shortcut, but I’m afraid there isn’t one.” He said with a wink and Blaine let out a laugh, shaking his head with amusement. Kurt grinned and squeezed his hand before letting go, and they started going up again. Thankfully, those stairs were just the regular ones and there were only 39 steps, and Blaine let out a breath when they finally reached the top and stepped out on the small balcony.

“Well?” He asked, looking at Kurt. “Is it everything you’ve dreamed of?”

“You’re everything I’ve dreamed of.” Kurt replied, grinning like an idiot and Blaine fondly rolled his eyes.

“And people say I’m the cheesy one.” He said and leaned against the railing, closing his eyes and enjoying the light wind cooling his overheated skin. After a few minutes of rest, they snapped a few photos, and yes, Blaine had to admit, the view was quite nice. They could see the entire city from up there; the Sky Tower, the tallest building in Poland, towering proudly above other blocks and houses. Moreover, if its shape reminded Blaine of a dick, well, it was not his fault. He was sure he was not the only one who thought that.

“Call me a pervert, but it looks like a dick.” Kurt’s voice came from behind him, and when he turned around, he found his husband squinting his eyes and staring intently at the Sky Tower. Blaine blinked and then burst out laughing, grabbing Kurt’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Oh my god, I was about to say the same thing.” He gasped, trying to catch his breath. Kurt was laughing as well, both leaning against the railing, not caring about the stares other tourists were throwing their way. After calming down a bit, they took a quick selfie with the skyscraper and then headed to the stairs and began to climb down, the journey much shorter and much more pleasant than in the opposite direction.

When they got down and were standing in the middle of the small square next to the church, Kurt knew exactly what Blaine was waiting for. “So, the dwarfs?” He asked and watched as his husband’s whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and then he was babbling thousand words a minute.

“They’re everywhere, Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed and started his monologue, the one that Kurt had already heard at least twice since the moment Blaine had read about the dwarfs. However, he didn’t have the heart to interrupt him, so he just listened to his dorky husband with a soft smile on his face.

“They’re sprawled all over the city, each one of them has its own name and they’re all different.” Blaine said excitedly, pulling a map from his bag. “I bought it in the souvenir shop, it’s a dwarf map!”

Kurt looked over Blaine’s shoulder, and, sure enough, he was holding a map of Wroclaw with the places of dwarfs marked on it. According to the map, there were 246 dwarfs in the entire city. Kurt gulped. “You’re not planning on seeing them all, are you?” He asked hesitantly.

“No, no, of course not.” Blaine rushed. “Only the ones around the Market Square and the Cathedral Island.”

Kurt sighed in relief, but before he had time to say anything, Blaine was already heading to one of the corners of the square, where he spotted his first two dwarfs. After checking them off on the map and taking some photos, they went to the Market Square. While Kurt was taking photos of the Town Hall and other beautiful old buildings, Blaine was looking around like a hawk, trying to spot the figures of the dwarfs. He was right, there were plenty of them and when they decided to walk around the streets and narrow alleys around the Market Square, they found even more. So engrossed in their “dwarf hunt”, as they started calling it, they had no idea how much time had passed and it was only because of the grumbling in their stomachs and their aching feet, that they realized it would probably be wise to stop for a late lunch.

Looking around, they noticed a small coffee shop named _Giselle_. It looked nice and when they came in, Kurt found himself in heaven. The French music seeping quietly from the speakers, the pictures of the Eiffel Tower and other places in Paris instantly reminded him how much he loved that city. The atmosphere in _Giselle_  was wonderful and, as they found out, they had amazing coffee and their sandwiches were absolutely delicious. Kurt was sure he had never been that delighted by a simple sandwich with grilled chicken and avocado.

“How about we go to the Cathedral Island next?” He asked and Blaine nodded, mouth full of delicious food. “It’s not that far from here, but we can catch the tram, it’ll be less tiring.” He added and couldn’t help but smile at Blaine’s vigorous nod. Though he had to admit, he was a little tired as well, so less walking definitely sounded appealing. As it turned out, the walk to the tram stop lasted longer than the ride itself, it really wasn’t that far.

The oldest part of the city definitely took their breath away. It was beautiful and while they walked around, it seemed like time stopped there. They strolled aimlessly, admiring the architecture and taking silly photos until they reached Tumski Bridge, the place Kurt had been looking forward to visit all day. He noticed Blaine eyeing the padlocks hanging on the bridge and smiled, opening his bag to take out the padlock he prepared especially for that occasion.

“I have a surprise for you.” He said, hiding the item behind his back. Blaine turned around and looked at him questioningly, with a bit of joyous anticipation in his eyes, and Kurt chuckled, his husband _loved_ surprises. “This bridge is also called the Lovers Bridge. Couples come here and, after putting the padlock on the bridge, they throw the key together into the river.” Saying that, he took the padlock from behind his back and gave it to Blaine. As he examined it closely, Kurt could see him smiling softly. The padlock had their names engraved on it, along with the small canary and the 2011 next to it, the year they first kissed. Below, there was a small engraving of two wedding bands and the 2014 – the year they got married. At the very bottom, with very small letters were three words – _fearlessly and forever_.

“What do you think?” Kurt asked shyly, suddenly nervous about the whole thing. Then Blaine lifted his head, and when he looked at him, Kurt’s breath hitched. Blaine’s eyes were full of so much love and admiration and Kurt truly could not believe how lucky he was. Not able to hold it inside any longer, Blaine stepped forward and kissed Kurt firmly on the mouth, not caring in the slightest about people walking around them. As it turned out he had nothing to worry about – no one said anything and they only broke the kiss because of lack of air.

“It’s beautiful, Kurt.” Blaine said with a wide smile and they stepped closer to the railing. Together, they clasped the padlock on one of the bars and then, each of them holding one end of the key, tossed it into the river. They stood in silence for a little while, smiling softly and watching the circle on the water slowly disappear. When it was completely gone, they headed to the bus stop, their hands brushing lightly as they walked next to each other. They decided to go back to the hotel and rest for a while, planning to come back to the Cathedral Island after it got dark, because Blaine had read that it looks absolutely stunning then.

And he wasn’t wrong. After a short nap in their hotel room, and dinner they ate in a restaurant nearby, they headed back. And if the Cathedral Island had taken their breaths away before, this time it completely blew them away. The old buildings looked amazing and mysterious in the soft, yellow light of the street lamps. The Cathedral, lightened up by the reflectors, looked majestic and powerful, and the whole place seemed magical. They visited Tumski Bridge again, also brightened up by the lights. After checking on their padlock, still firmly in place, they sat on one of the benches, enjoying the slightly cooler summer evening. It was so peaceful and neither of them really wanted to move from the spot. Eventually, they had to, the tiredness from the long day slowly kicking in.

When they reached the hotel, they were exhausted, so Blaine wasn’t all that surprised that, when he came out of the bathroom, he found Kurt starfished on his stomach in the middle of the bed.

“Tired, sweetheart?” He asked, sitting on the edge and running his finger through Kurt’s hair.

“Muufet-urt aniwa-slepp.” Came the muffled response, as Kurt didn’t bother to turn his head away from the pillow.

“Come again?” Blaine asked with amusement, chuckling slightly at Kurt’s whine. His husband turned his head in his direction and looked at Blaine with tired eyes.

“My feet hurt and I want to sleep.” He repeated and scooted back on his side of the bed, making room for Blaine. When he crawled beneath the covers, Kurt immediately wrapped himself around him, cuddling against his chest. Blaine turned off the light and circled him with his arms, softly kissing his hair. It didn’t take long for them to drift into sleep, both completely content and comfortable in each other’s arms.

* * *

Kurt was the one to wake up first. Slowly, careful not to disturb Blaine, he reached for his phone lying on the nightstand to check the time. It was just after 9am, which meant they could stay in bed a little longer; there was no rush. He lied back and glanced to his right where his husband was sleeping and looked at him adoringly. _His husband_ , Kurt thought giddily and wondered if he’d ever stop feeling fuzzy inside every time he remembered them being married. Even if he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t complain – it was the best feeling in the world. Smiling, he ran his fingers through the mess of Blaine’s curls and couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped his mouth when Blaine unconsciously moved closer, nuzzling against his hand like an overgrown puppy. It didn’t take long for him to start stirring and he slowly blinked his eyes open. Kurt leaned closer and kissed the tip of his nose, his husband was way too adorable for his own good.

“Mmm, good morning.” Blaine mumbled. “When did you wake up?”

“Not so long ago.” Kurt replied with a smile, kissing him again and then moved to get out of bed, because if he stayed there any longer, they probably wouldn’t be leaving the bed any time soon.

“You were staring at me while I slept, weren’t you?” Blaine asked with a grin and seeing Kurt biting the smile back, he laughed and shook his head. “You creepy vampire.”

“Said the pot to the kettle.” Kurt retorted with a smirk and disappeared into the bathroom.

Blaine laughed loudly, not bothering to deny it, and got up to go through his clothes. After they both got ready, they grabbed a quick breakfast in the hotel restaurant, and headed to their next destination – the Centennial Hall. The building itself was very interesting from a historical point of view, but there was something else that had caught Kurt’s and Blaine’s attention – the _Good Morning, Marilyn_ exhibition. The photographs of Marilyn Monroe, bought by the city on an auction, were put in the Centennial Hall Convention Center for the whole summer and neither Kurt nor Blaine wanted to pass out on such an opportunity. Besides, the entrance was free, so that was an additional bonus.

When they got to the Centennial Hall, they noticed the beautiful pergola next to the hall and made a note to visit it later. Entering the building the exhibition was held in, they breathed in relief. It was a pretty hot day and spending some time in a room with air-conditioning definitely seemed appealing. They walked around slowly, admiring the photos not only of Marilyn Monroe, but also others’, such as Liza Minelli, Judy Garland or Marlene Dietrich. It wasn’t much, out of the 3,000 pictures, for now there were only 142 in the exhibition, but still, they were amazing. Not looking forward to going outside again, they sat down in the restaurant situated in the building to eat lunch. They spent some time there, but finally, though reluctantly, they made themselves face the summer heat again and decided to take a walk through the pergola and Szczytnicki Park, the biggest park in Wroclaw. It was beautiful, but, eventually, they gave up and plopped down on a bench hidden in a shadow, shielded from the torturing sun.

“Is there anything else you’d like to see?” Blaine asked as they relaxed, breathing in deeply. He loved the smell of the trees, flowers, summer in general, even though they were currently dying because of the heat. Kurt didn’t reply right away, mentally browsing through the information he read about the city, when suddenly a thought popped into his head.

“There’s one thing.” He started. “It’s nothing big, just a monument, but I’d really like to see it. It’s… intriguing.”

Blaine smiled and got up. “Lead the way then, good sir.”

After checking how to get there, they found the right stop and got on the tram. They had to switch for another one on one point, but the journey didn’t take that long, it was summer after all, so the traffic wasn’t that bad. When they got off, Blaine looked around, looking for a monument and, confused after not seeing anything, he was about to ask Kurt about it when he noticed it. No wonder he didn’t see it at first – it was of the height of a normal person and it wasn’t just a monument. It was a group of human statues made of bronze and they seemed to be walking out of the pavement, as if they were living underneath it and now were coming back to the surface. It wasn’t until Kurt pointed it out to him, that on the other side of the street, there was a similar group of statutes, with the difference that they were going down, under the ground. Then Blaine understood – those people were going down on one side and resurfacing on the other one.

“It’s called the Monument of an Anonymous Passerby.” Kurt started explaining. “It symbolizes the enslavement of people by communism and it’s supposed to honour those who were imprisoned, who disappeared, or who got "sucked underground" during the communist regime. During the martial law secret police took people to prison at night – they just disappeared.”

“Wow.” Blaine said in awe. “You know quite a lot about it.”

“I came across it by accident.” Kurt shrugged. “But I got hooked; I really like the idea of the monument.”

“Definitely.” Blaine agreed. “It’s such an original concept; I’ve never seen something like this before.”

They snapped some pictures, having way too much fun with taking selfies with the statues. After getting a little creative, well, more than a little, they had to stop, simply because they couldn’t stop laughing and their sides started to hurt. Glancing around for one last time, they decided to head back to the hotel. Later in the evening, when they were all packed and lying in bed, almost asleep, Blaine turned to look at Kurt.

“So, did you like Wroclaw?” He asked with a smile that broke into a yawn.

“I really did, actually.” Kurt said. “It has something… I can’t quite pinpoint what it is. Kind of magic, maybe?”

“Mmm, maybe.” Blaine mumbled sleepily, snuggling into Kurt. “And dwarfs.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at his silly husband as he wrapped his arms around him. “Yes, Blaine, and dwarfs.”


End file.
